1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronics. More specifically, but without limitation, the present disclosure relates to voltage supply circuits for information handling systems.
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The expanding use of electronic systems in applications requiring greater portability, lower power consumption, reduced cost, and less complexity presents a challenge for designers of these systems. Electronic systems have various voltage requirements depending on their configuration and operating designs. Conventional electronics often require voltages of differing parameters (e.g., amplitudes, frequencies, polarities) to perform the desired operations and functions. Thus a need remains for improved electronic circuit designs to provide and manipulate voltages.